Aftermath
by Intxrnally
Summary: The humans should have known not to wage war against the gods. I mean, who does that? Lesson learnt: they won’t do it again. Although, that might be because Earth is no longer inhabitable. AU.
1. Chapter One

**Prompt in detail. **

**There was a war - Gods versus Humans. The Gods won, of course, but after they burned Earth to its core, there was nobody left to turn on but their children. So they killed them. **

**HOO main characters are the survivors. Some may die along the way, but yeah. They're trying to fix it. First PJO fan fic, please no hate! **

_**Annabeth**_

_She had never wanted to get caught up in a war. Especially not one where she was in the middle. Torn apart from both sides, no-one could trust her, and she could trust no-one. With one exception._

_Demigods. Greek demigods. _

_After the war, that one comfort was gone. Civilization was burned down, her friends gone, all hope lost. Mars wasn't a great place to live, but Ares/Mars had insisted 'just for the hell of it'. Typical Olympian behaviour._

_A few of the minor gods were foolish enough to side with the humans. That ended up well - now they're all trapped in a torture chamber._

_'Life is only precious because it ends', something that all gods told their children._

_**'No need to emphasise that,' **Annabeth thought angrily._

_She had been walking on the other side of Mars from the gods, alone, then encountering water. _

_Just her luck; someone else was already there._

_**Percy**_

Whoops. How did this super-cute spirit / goddess manage to get here already? He hadn't planned on battle yet.

She looked at him expectantly. 'You a god?'

_Play along. '_Yeah.. Roman version. You too?'

She hesitated, confident image faltering for a moment, then nodded. 'Athens bestowed my wondrous might.' Her fierce, grey eyes asked for a response.

_She looks like Annabeth. _'Dost thou wish to bathe in sacred water?'

Blinking, she frowned. 'Some of you still talk like that?'

'Gods, no.' he laughed. _Whoops count: 2._

She bent down to drink. He frowned. 'Since when did goddesses need to drink?'

'Since forever!' She replied slightly angrily. _Whoops count: 3. This isn't going well. Pack up and leave?_

'Well, do you want some privacy?' he asked. She smiled mischievously and he caught the wicked glint in her eye.

'Don't mind.' She shrugged, trying to look careless. Percy returned the easy grin and stepped forward. 'Supernova?' he asked.

'No, it's better like this.' _Whoops no. 4 averted. _'Come in?'

_I'll probably get caught when I don't satisfy her stupid godly needs._

He recognized her face. The nineteen year-old knew this goddess from somewhere.

'What art thou sphere of influence?' he queried, making her laugh. _She's hot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. _

She began to slip her top over her head, but he paused. 'Annabeth?'

She looked at him and stopped, probably thinking how to kill him best. 'Yes?'

'You're not a goddess...'

'Who cares?' she smiled nervously. 'Come on in, some god warmed the stream up.'

_Dead girlfriend comes to another planet and pretends to be goddess. She nearly strips. Perfectly normal._

Something dawned in her eyes. '_Percy?' _She asked in disbelief. 'Oh my gods, it's you! _Percy!'_

'Excited to see me, huh?' Percy smirked in his cocky way. 'Wise Girl, no, it's Percy's identical twin, Perachel, who sometimes switches with Percy's life. Duh, it's me.'

At the slightest mention of Rachel, Annabeth glared. 'Did she... did she make it out?'

Percy shook his head. 'Poseidon granted me a free pardon for eternal torture. Favourite son and all, complete angel... Athena do the same for you?'

Annabeth paused. 'I ran away.'

'You're good at that.'

'I guess I just couldn't take it anymore - my entire mortal family killed before my eyes.'

'Poseidon brought Manhattan down with a huge tsunami. You know what my mom's final words were?'

'Percy... go?'

'No. "AHHHHHHH!"'

The blonde daughter of Athena laughed despite herself - it was a sad, sympathetic laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. It was, on the other hand, a clear, happy thing, and it had less place here than it did back in Tartarus.

'Go, drink,' Percy gave Annabeth a sideways smile. 'Must be parched.'

'Indeed,' she replied, not seeing his troublemaking grin. She bent down again, this time not trying to yank her shirt off, and reached in.

A huge wave caught her as she drank and she shrieked and scrambled back, terrified. Another one came out of the stream and drenched her fully, and Annabeth fell back to the sound of Percy laughing hysterically.

'That,' She fumed, 'Was not funny.'

'Just a little?' Percy pleaded.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'There's school tomorrow. No late nights, no getting drunk.' Percy reminded her.

She grinned at Percy's joke. The blonde could barely imagine going back to Goode after all this, finding it in flames and still going to school. Her smile dropped for a moment, then returned when Percy noticed it and remarked, 'I could take over as principal.'

Annabeth frowned thoughtfully, and said, 'No, I think you have too much of a fishy brain. Too suspicious to be a principal - I'd be better.'

'Too _fishy? _Kelp, seaweed, now I'm a piece of _seafood?_'

'Yep.'

'Fun,' he replied, 'And now let's go over a plan.'

'You start.'

'Okay. Well, uh, first, I think, um, maybe we should, uh, I-'

'Nice try,' she told him, 'Now my go. We should take turns sleeping, keep watch, and maybe scout for more demigods. You fought Ares yourself. We could stand a chance against a minor god or goddess. We can improvise.'

'Improvising sounds good.' Percy agreed, 'But I got lucky with Ares. What's the point of keeping watch - won't we die anyway, asleep or alive, if a god or goddess finds us? Rest of plan sounds good.'

'If we see them from far away, we can move camp. Just wait. Listen to the daughter of wisdom sometimes.' she explained.

**_'What if,' a slightly Spanish, mainly American accent said, 'You don't see them from far away?'_**

Percy whirled round, ready to defend the terrified Annabeth. Had a god found them?

**I'm not going to do another chapter until someone says I should. Can you guess who the new person is? (Hint: demigod)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Right so I got a PM asking for more, so... *kaching!***

**Note: in this fanfiction, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood lived in peace after the war against Kronos. Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Reyna never turned up either. Spoiler: I'll add another demigod every chapter, maybe every other chapter.**

**_Annabeth_**

Annabeth didn't see the man who had snuck up on them - her mind was busy being caught up in a world of its own. Suddenly, she collapsed, and as she slipped into darkness she thought, _Sorry, Percy. You have to defend both of us now against a god. _

**War.**

_The war started with a light punishment. A man, much like Arachne, was an arrogant mortal who refused to worship the gods well._

_Of course, usually Zeus let this go, but this was a man who had influence. The Greek - ah, how did they put it? - Prime Minister had now brainwashed Greece into disbelief._

_The demigods had faith, and some mortals too. But when Hades sentenced the unbeliever to death and eternal torture, and Ares cursed Greece to have a battle disadvantage, Greece started to get angry. _

_First, Athens. Sparta. Thebes. Thermopylae. Crete. Slowly but surely, Greece fell to the influence of unbelievers. _

_Greece poisoned Europe, too. From that, Asia. North America. South America. Eventually the gods had nearly been forgotten. _

_The Big Three sent an army of skeletons with Zeus's and Poseidon's powers. Despite the mortals' brave attempt at rebellion, they all failed. _

_Some of the gods fought in person, too. Athena took down Athens alone, fuelled by hate. She looked down on the pathetic mortals who had once devoted themselves._

_Ares decimated Sparta and Italy, all admiration gone. It was a personal matter. A huge sword murdered wave after wave of mortals_

_Zeus, Poseidon and Hades took a continent each. It was a simple fight._

_After the war was over, the gods turned on their children, the 'allies of mortals'. False accusations, cold words eventually grew physical, and they destroyed each and every one of their children. Or so they thought._

_The gods burned Earth to a husk, therefore making the planet inhabitable, and moved to Mars. Venus was too hot - Aphrodite smirked at this - Mercury too, and Jupiter had storms. Neptune further was too __cold. Also, Ares had threatened them all and they didn't want to kill Ares. They liked Ares._

_**Percy**_

Percy turned, sword at the ready, preparing for an epic battle against the dark forces of the gods, perhaps Hades or Ares. Annabeth made herself useful, passing out immediately for no reason.

Instead of a handsome, dark, scary god, he found himself facing an elf.

Right, he probably wasn't an elf, and Percy probably shouldn't have screamed, 'ELF!' when he first saw him. But that was the first thing that came to mind when he saw Leo Valdez.

He decided to try and wake Annabeth and tell her that there really were different species on Mars. She'd call him Seaweed Brain, she'd see that he was right, and then he could live the rest of his life knowing that he had once proved the daughter of Athena wrong.

Instead the elf waved and changed into a squeaky, British accent.

'Hello there. Mind you, you wouldn't happen to have any tea, would you? That'd be spiffing!'

Percy frowned. 'Uh, who's spitting? Also, you don't need any caffeine to add to that hyperactivity.

Annabeth yawned and sat up. 'Elf. With a fake British accent.'

'Why, thank you.' the elf offered his hand. Neither of them took it. 'Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan. Yes, I'm a demigod. Just get the killing over with - Vulcan'll be glad. You twin gods?'

Leo switched off his fake British act, and Annabeth studied him warily. Percy, however, was eager to have someone else in the mix.

'Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Son o' Poseidon, daughter of Wisdom.' Annabeth scowled at him, mouthing something that was probably: _You idiot! _but pursed her lips and nodded suspiciously.

'Oo-kay. So, could I join this little 'demigod squad'?'

'It'll only be a squad when there's at least three people.' Annabeth answered, glaring daggers at him. 'And you're not our ally just yet.'

'Annabeth,' Percy rolled his eyes, 'Be nice and trust people.'

'Last time I trusted someone, he set a pit scorpion on my crush and nearly killed him. Then I had to kill _them_.'

'I was your crush, was I?'

Annabeth turned to Leo. 'What's your sphere of influence?' she lashed out. Leo's natural lying about him being a god nearly acted up, but he held his tongue before smiling, 'Tacos.'

'Mother?'

'EsperanzIdontwanttotellyouaboutmylife.'

'Interesting name.' Percy mused. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

'Do you have any supplies?' she asked carefully. He shook his head, said, 'Empty pack,' and starting singing quietly, Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. The blonde considered her options.

_Doesn't look useful. Don't trust him yet. Nothing to offer. Could be a god or a thief. Might actually be an elf, making it all up. _

_On the other hand, Percy and I need to rest properly. Let him help, then when he's stopped being useful, kill him?_

She settled on her final thought, and paused before telling Leo, 'Welcome to the Demigod Squad. I never saw you at Camp Half-Blood.'

'I,' he replied smoothly, 'Am from Camp Jupiter. Roman demigods. I guess you're Greek?'

'Romans.' Annabeth said distastefully. 'Every time we meet, there's bloodshed.'

'Every time we are alive, there's bloodshed.' Leo reminded her.

Percy, eager to contribute, said, 'True.' unhelpfully.

Annabeth was obviously the leader, and gestured for Percy to follow her slightly away. Leo seemed completely unsuspecting.

'Let him be useful,' she whispered.

Percy knew that this was not the full extent

of the paranoid Annabeth's plan. 'And when he's stopped being helpful?'

'We kill him.'

'When, how, why? And what if we find another demigod along the way?'

'Same thing. As for how, drown him. Stab him. Cut his throat.'

'Starve him,' Leo added. 'Leave him to the gods.' Annabeth hit him hard and he shut up.

Percy hated all these ideas, but nodded hesitantly and pretended to go along with his girlfriend's plan. Leo probably wasn't going to trust them now. He'd probably heard, unless it had been a lucky guess.

**Leo Valdez**

These guys were cheerful. Percy was okay, but Annabeth was just _angry._

After he heard them, he knew that he should probably run away as soon as possible, but he felt a sudden sense of home.

He knew Percy slightly. Nico had talked highly of him.

Nico - the silent, suspicious praetor. He was never at camp for long, but never left for long. No camper was unafraid of him. The gods probably killed him quickly.

As he was watching Annabeth and Percy's heated debate, someone clamped a hand on Leo's shoulder. He cried out, and Percy briefly turned, but soon lost interest.

**_His attacker dragged him backwards, and his vision went dark._**

**Again, thoughts please.**


End file.
